User blog:AYET/AYET Chapter 721 Prediction
Initially was thinking of doing the prediction in the usual style, but after writing a while I realize it was getting much too lengthy. Therefore I choose to do it in the way how chapter spoilers are published: mainly will only state the main points without going into each details of speech, background and stuff. Title: I don't get hungry (flashback begins) An elderly woman, with skinny appearance due to starvation and malnutrition, poorly dressed in rags, brings back food, a collection of half eaten leftover foods of fruits and meat for her two children. One of the children is a little girl, Rebecca and a young boy who is her elder brother. "Eat up" the woman said. Young boy thanked her mother for bringing the food and invite her to eat some too. Mother refuses, saying not hungry (obviously a lie). Rebecca was not eating. Mother ask why, she said the food is disgusting because its leftover from other people's meal. Brother lied saying it was their mother's leftover as she ate it first. Rebecca happily enjoying the meal afterwards. Brother and mother smiled, with mother giving a small nod to her son. At some other occasion, Rebecca does not finish her food properly before going to play. Later at night she cried of hunger and mother had to sneak out to find food. Such scene occured several times, Rebecca not appreciating the hard-earned meal that her mother got for them and later in the night she crying hungry and mother had to go out to find a meal to satisfy her beloved daughter's hunger. Brother was occasionally seen upset over the matter. Sometimes mother returns home panting heavily, sometimes with bruises and cuts. Brother helped to treat mother's wounds, clearly aware of what transpired but mother requests to hid this from his little sister. One day, as again Rebecca ignores her full meal for play and later crying "Mother, I'm hungry...", her mother exited the house and did not return that night. Next day, newspaper reported a woman caught for violating curfew and punishment is public hanging until death. The two siblings caught a glimpse of their mother at the execution site. As the boy tried to shout for his mother, a elderly man silenced him, saying if authorities found out they are her children, both of them will also be executed according to the law as set by the king. The two was then left under the care of several other men (of same group) nearby. The elderly man tried to intervene to save the mother but was easily overpowered by one of Doflamingo's people. Doflamingo can be seen at background, seated in his usual badass style. He then escaped and disappeared from the site. The hanging proceeded and the two siblings (gagged) saw their mother's passing with teary eyes as they were slowly taken away from the site by the group. A few years later, Rebecca had grown up a bit. The Dressrosa kingdom had called for all boys and young man to report to the king. Despite refusing, the boy was forcefully taken away by authorities to attend to the royal summon. That was the last Rebecca saw of her elder brother. Yet another few years later, Rebecca is now a young teenage girl. She was constantly approached by TSOR (seen with both legs). TSOR tried to tell her something but as a typical Dressrosa citizen, she was annoyed with the toy and did not took it seriously. TSOR stalked Rebecca frequently, at the same time evading the authorities watch. One day Rebecca accidentally cause a dent onto the statue of the king (Doflamingo). She resisted arrest and was able to hold her own for a while but was getting overwhelmed by the superior numbers of DP (Dressrosa police). The group of men from previous (a little aged by now) appeared to support Rebecca and was able to counter the arrest until the appearance of a shadowed man (a commander / family member of Doflamingo's). Easily the commander disables the group and while harm was about to come Rebecca's way, TSOR appeared to save Rebecca. But despite the agility of both, they were not able to evade their assailant. When all hope seemed lost, the elderly man reappeared (since her mother’s execution) to assist the duo. The fight was almost even until the elder man got fatigue and losing slowly. Elder man was knocked away, and the commander was about to arrest Rebecca, TSOR got into the way and the commander had TSOR’s leg severed. Rebecca and the group of men were successfully subdued by the commander and were placed under arrest but TSOR was able to slip away and the elder man was nowhere to be found. Together with the group of men, she was thrown into prison, sentenced to fight in the colosseum for life. Rebecca looked out beyond the prison window and saw TSOR looking at her prison cell window in the middle of the winter night. TSOR gave her a promise that it will always look after her, protect her, and gave her a salute. The salute reminded of her elder brother and then realized that the TSOR was in fact her very own brother whom she, for some reason, did not have any memory of. (flashback end) Back to the Colosseum, the ring has been repaired / replaced and block D contestant are walking into the ring. A tall man in mask covering upper half of face (imagine Batman’s cowl without the ears) is seen talking over the den den mushi. At his side lies a long rifle. 'Masked man: '''Yeah, confirmed spotted Burgess here. '''Den den mushi: '''So it’s true, the Blackbeard pirates are on the move. The target is ''that ''thing. '''Masked man: '''It will do us no good if we intervene now, as we will only upset ''him. We should wait for an opportunity. 'Den den mushi: '''I was told the Marines are present there as well. Perhaps we can use them as leverage. '''Masked man: '''Depends on how the situation plays itself out. I will be in touch soon. *''gets up from seat* 'Den den mushi: '''I’m counting on you. '''Masked man: '''Oh, almost forgot, you should be happy to know “anchor” is here as well. '''Den den mushi: '!! End p.s. Apologies, it turned out lengthy after all! ^_^" Category:Blog posts